Silent Brotherhood ( A malec fanfiction )
by poseidon's cabin
Summary: Well there are many fanfics that are written because the Break up scene of Magnus and Alec in CoLS by Cassie. Most of the fanfics write about Alec commiting suicide, Magnus tries to save Alec. I do love these fanfics, but I want a change. In this fanfiction of mine, Alec is indeed sad, and he decides to join Brotherhood, and become Silent e plot will go on from there.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person Pov,

" What is going on ?!" Jace demanded, as he stomped into the New York Institute .Today, he was having a date with Clary when there was tingling felt at the rune of his shoulder. His Parabatai rune. After the tingling, a wave of sadness hit him, and he starts to feel dizzy. That can mean one thing.

Alec.

Izzy met Jace at the door of the Institute.

"Jace? I thought you are on a date with Clar-"Before Isabelle can finish her sentence , Jace cut her off.

"Where is Alec? " Jace demanded.

Isabelle was shocked at Jace's tone. Jace rarely snap at her even when He used to think that Valentine was his father and there is demon blood in him. Now he knew he is a Herondale and can better control his temper but yet he snapped at him.

"Alec just went out. Why?"

"Quick, we must go after him. "

"Jace,I know Alec is your parabatai and you vow to always protect him. But, you should give him some me time. Plus, there is Magnus. Magnus is the high warlock of Brooklyn and I can tell that Magnus love Alec dearly."

Even though it sound convince to Jace, but the Parabatai rune tells him otherwise. The parabatai bond radiates sadness , bitter,fear, and something familiar.

Heartbreak.

"No Izzy, this time is different. I am feeling something wrong Izzy, you got to help me." Jace pleaded as he put his right hand on his collar,where the Parabatai rune is .

After a moment of hesitation, Isabelle finally nodded.

" I don't know where Alec went. Honestly. Maybe we can go to Alec's room. There may be some clues in his bedroom that can tell us where Alec is now." Isabelle suggested.

Immediately, the two young Lightwood siblings ran up the stairs of the Institute to the room of their eldest sibling.

When Isabelle and Jace reached Alec's bedroom, Isabelle was about to kick the room open when Jace suddenly stopped her. The parabatai bond seem to tighten a little as a voice appeared at the back of Jace's head.

Open this door. It is Unlock. The voice seems to say. The voice seems too familiar. It was Alec's voice.

Jace reached our and turned the doorknob. Guess what, the door was unlock. To Jace and Isabelle , this is a bad thing .

Alec . Leave his door unlocked.

Isabelle and Jace looked at each other before rushing in.

Something was not right.

When Jace and Isabelle rushed in, there was a letter on the immediately ran towards the bed and picked up the letter, with Isabelle close behind him.

The letter said:

 _Dear Jace,_

 _When you are reading this, I have already left for the Silent City. Don't blame Izzy, I am the one who have decided to do so. Make sure Izzy don't blame herself too. I know we are parabatai and we vow to protect us till death do us part but I have met so many challenges in my 20 years of life. I need some time to just calm down and I think the Silent city is the best , I am useless Jace. I feel sorry to be your parabatai._

 _I know I am being selfish. I am sorry Jace._

 _And tell Magnus that I am sorry for leaving Magnus that I met with Camille to ask her about his life. I never want to take his immortality.I will always love him. For centuries and centuries to come._

 _Tells Isabelle that I am a horrible big brother and a useless one. I can't even protect her like a big brother should and we always argue because of it.I am sorry. I know that a sorry will not make up for what I have done. I don't seek for your forgiveness, I just wish for your understanding._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Your Big Brother._

 _Alexander Lightwood._

Tears rolled down Jace's cheeks as he read the letter, with a crying Isabelle in his arms.

Oh Alec! How can you be so stupid. You are the best Parabatai I can ever have! Jace thought. Then , there was a sharp pain at his Parabatai rune. Jace immediately yelled , clutching the parabatai , Jace's knees felt weak as he fell onto his knees. He could hear Isabelle calling his name but all the feeling around him felt distant. All he can feel the Parabatai rune at his chest getting tighter and ..

Snap! The parabatai bond snapped like a string of life being cut.

Jace suddenly felt empty, seems like there is no more support that bind Jace to his sanity. It was Alec who binds him to sanity and now sanity is gone along with Alec. Jace removed his hand from his collar. He looked down at a hand with blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews mean love

Third Person Pov:

The pain was just too great. Everywhere hurts, especially his face as Brother Enoch carved two runes onto his cheeks with a knife. He remembered yelling in pain as the other Silent Brothers tried to hold him down as Brother Enoch continued to carve the runes , ignoring his yell in pain.

However none of the physical pain can be compared to the mental pain he was enduring. His heart aches for the broken Parabatai bond. His heart aches more for the one love he left behind.

Magnus.

Even though he knew his relationship with magnus was over but he still feel guilty for joining Silent Brotherhood. He feel like he had betrayed magnus, well he have already done it to him by meeting up with this felt different. Before all this, there was a hope that blossom deep in his heart that Magnus will forgive him-maybe even decide to get back with him. Now, it felt like it was farewell. Farewell with no return.

Soon, the pain was just too much to bare. Even for a well trained shadowhunter. He felt his consciousness slipping away.

Maybe it was the pain that make his senses numb, or the strong runes that the Silent Brothers take to block out all feelings are staring to take effect. Alec thought.

With a final shout that expressed all Alec's feeling. All the Sadness. The Regret. The Love. The Will. Everything. Alec blacked out.

When Alec come to, he can't feel anything. All he see and feel is darkness. No emotions. No sadness. Just a wall of darkness before him.

Then there was a cloudy vision appearing in front of him. The vision was blur but he can tell that the he was staring at the ceiling of The Silent City.

Why is he is The Silent City. He thought, when the memories him. He is now a Silent Brother. No Longer a shadowhunter of the New York Institute

Brother Jophiel . A familiar voice was heard in his mind. Brother Enoch.

Seeing Alec having no reaction to his new name, Brother Enoch spoke again.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You are now no longer a nephilim. You have now joined Silent Brotherhood. Your home is now here, in the Silent city, not the New York Institute. Your name will be Brother Jophiel.

Brother Jophiel nodded. Brother Enoch can sense the sadness radiating from Brother Jophiel.

Brother Jophiel, you must forget the life before Silent Brotherhood. Forget Magnus Bane. Brother Jophiel flinched at that name. Forget your family. Once you have pledge to serve in The Silent City, you must serve with all your heart and soul. Remember , there is no more Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Alexander Gideon Lightwood is gone. Dead. There is only Brother Jophiel Brother Enoch continue to speak.

I understand. Brother Jophiel replied.

Brother Enoch nodded and left, leaving Brother Jophiel alone in his new room to rest.

Brother Jophiel let Brother Enoch's words replay in his must forget the life before Silent Brotherhood. Forget Magnus your is no more Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Alexander Gideon Lightwood is gone. Dead. There is only Brother Jophiel

Have I made the right choice? Is this the peace that I have wanted? Is this what I want? Brother Jophiel thought as he tugged both his feet towards his chest, sitting at the corner of the room. He let all the memories flood into his mind.

Teaching Izzy how to hold a sword. Meeting Jace. The Parabatai ceremony. The War against first kiss he share with Magnus. And finally, the break up that happened at the subway station.

Brother Jophiel knew that this is going to be the last time recalling these memories. It is time to leave mortality behind. However, there is a doubt in his mind.

What if I can't?


End file.
